The Xonic and Sails story part 2
by Meta Mania
Summary: Due warning: this story continues after the first book The Lovable sky blue hedgehog zooms into another book that is action packed adventure
1. The Xonic and Sails 2 chapter 1

Chapter 1: Emerald Coast

Xonic woke up with Sails texting Xonic to wake up "It's 6:30 that's a better time than 5:30 or earlier." Xonic said

Xonic is your everyday anthropomorphic hedgehog that can go at an outstanding speeds of 270 miles per hour at max.

But he cannot go at the speeds of the blue blur can. And he is a sky blue and with 4 spikes on his head and 3 spikes on his back and one tiny tail. he has dark purple eyes but with an attitude that is a hit-or-miss type with a twist of a heart to protect his friends and he is 14 years old.

Sails is an anthropomorphic two tailed fox that is 7 years old and he was adopted by Xonic to save him from his abusive biological parents and his relatives are trying to steal him. He has a attitude of a friendly child but he is smart but not as smart as Tails. And Sails is a light purple fox with light yellow eyes.

"Xonic Help! Me the waves are taking me!"

Xonic shook his head and went outside.

"Sails, stop yelling 'help!' you're going to get the police to come."

Sails didn't understand but expected the fact that police would come

Xonic liked the ocean only if there is nothing in the water like: jellyfish in shallow water.

"Hey Sails let's go to station square." Xonic said "there used to be humans here but they died on this planet for some unknown reason or so I've heard."

Sails nodded his head in agreement and the two left to go the city it was crowded with hedgehogs and foxes and many other species. " Hey you two are you alone and homeless do you need parents to feed you and take care of you?" A random hedgehog said Xonic gave the hedgehog a look saying "No leave us alone you moronic hedgehog." Xonic said "nope we can take care of ourselves so please leave us alone."

The hedgehog said "then you are dumb and you are banned from the city!" Xonic ignored him and took Sails' hand and ran off at a speed of 25 miles per hour "Xonic?" Sails asked Xonic replied "What buddy?"

Sails continued "why did you ignore the hedgehog we could finally be protected." He sounded disappointed Xonic stopped and went on to a sidewalk a let go of Sails' hand and the continued walking and Xonic said "think about it's a scam so that's why I ignored him and bolted." Sails now saw the truth and said to the light blue hedgehog "sorry I didn't realize that Xonic." Xonic replied "Hey bud, it's ok you don't understand yet that you've gotta be careful that's all." Then the saw a blue blur pass by Xonic took Sails' hand and ran at the max speed that the light blue hedgehog could go he went slightly faster than he should he went 279 miles per hour. He caught up to the famous blue blur Sonic the hedgehog "Hey there little guy what's your name?" Sonic said

Xonic said confidently "Xonic the hedgehog why don't you go back to Green Hill Zone?" Sonic said "ive gotta go nice meeting you where do you live? And I just don't have the time to go back to green hill if I do have time I'll drop by your house." Xonic replied "Very end of Emerald Coast I just moved here from green hill." Sonic replied quickly "Cool bye have a nice day and hi - bye to your little friend!" Sails let go of Xonic's hand well Xonic was running at a high speed luckily Sails wasn't hurt at all.

"Sails? Buddy? Where are you buddy? Xonic said worrying about Sails

"Hey you! Your buddy is at an orphanage." said a hedgehog

Xonic gave him a look of "you are kidding me you moron." Look but luckily he always has his sky blue bag on with the papers of confirmation "you see you made a stupid moronic move here look I have conformation papers right here so bye!" Xonic said but he saw Sails with new parents he ran over there in a split second "hello there here is the thing I adopted this fox a few months back I-." And the parents interrupted him and said "he is by law with me kiddo." said a Offensive Fox

Xonic didn't give up he was framed for ditching Sails but he really didn't do that so he said "look at this conformation papers look at this IF BY ANY FRAME UP Xonic SHALL SHOW THIS PAPER PLUS THE CONFIRMATION PAPERS. Which I'm going to show you look Sails by all laws is adopted by a sky blue hedgehog with dark purple eyes which his name is Xonic the hedgehog he saved this fox from abusive parents if by frame up or any means this fox must go back to Xonic by law anywhere it doesn't matter if an someone else has papers the amount of papers this hedgehog had to go through was 12,456 papers and signature Xonic the hedgehog" then Xonic said now do you understand." Xonic said pleading from a understanding from the moronic Fox "that is an invalid paper did it expire?" The Fox said Xonic gave a little firm saying "do I look like a stupid moron that would let that paper expire? No I would not so this enough that I had the rights and you are taking my little brother. Here and I for the life of me I would NEVER put him an orphanage. I saved him from going into an orphanage I would never put him into orphanage. And I GAVE YOU ENOUGH PROOF! Now please give back my little brother and tell those orphanage hedgehogs or what ever species they might be and resign I'll even go with you and have to anyway. So please I'm begging you please let me have my little brother back my life would be boring and depressing and not to mention That fox is shivering right now I need him so please give him back!." The sky blue hedgehog is rying at the moronic fox the fox said "I don't believe you." The hedgehog called Soundis "hey someone framed me and a stupid moronic fox and the fox has Sails. Soundis please help me."

The sky blue hedgehog is crying

Soundis said "Let me track Sails' phone. Hmm?" Xonic said "what Soundis hurry!" Soundis said I'll be there in a jiffy!"

The light blue hedgehog need Sails or else he is not the same person. "Xonic! Help me!" Xonic heard Sails yell "Don't worry Sails I'm a coming!" Xonic said than Xonic ran like never has before he ran at outstanding 400 miles per hour it took him 2 minutes just to catch up to the moronic fox the hedgehog snatched Sails out of the car that he was in then the fox pulled an AK-47 and said "Two kids are getting shot today!" Xonic said "I don't think so he ran faster than he did before at super fast 600 miles per hour making it to the orphanage that Xonic was framed at he made it the counter and said "excuse me I'll like to 're-adopt' this fox please I was framed earlier." The counter who is female hedgehog said "I heard you beg and plea out there that was heart warming and show me the papers please." Xonic did so in a heartbeat. "All right do you want a forever conformation card so that way you can just show it if the little guy get 'adopted' which then is illegal sound good?" Xonic nodded 'yes' rapidly

"Ok sir $15." Xonic payed the fees and what not and left "Xonic thank you so much I was about to have an anxiety attack if you didn't get there in 1.50 minutes seriously that was blistering fast Xonic are you ok?" The hedgehog hugged the fox like the hedgehog never never had before.


	2. The Xonic and Sails story 2 chapters 2-3

Chapter 2: airplane down fall

A month later after the events of the previous chapter

Xonic didn't surprisingly didn't get overly protective at all they went back to their normal life

Sails got more attached to Xonic and vise versa "Xonic! Look it's a plane I wanna go on one can we?" Sails said

Xonic said "sure where do-." Xonic was cut off by the sound of the door bell

Xonic ran to the door and opened it.

Xonic and Sails were shocked by the legendary Sonic the hedgehog to stop by

"I told you I would stop by to say 'hi' so I saw you run man that was impressive you should work on your running skills little buddy." Sonic said

"And I made an distraction so you can re-adopt your little guy." Sonic continued Xonic high fived Sonic. As Sails hugged him Xonic didn't do anything when that happened. "So where is the legendary sidekick Tails?" Xonic asked Sonic replied "At His workshop and they mystic ruins."

Sonic and Xonic are Sails said bye then they heard a swoosh sound and then they continued "all right back where I left off where do want to go Sails?" Xonic asked

Sails said "Emerald Hill Zone!" Xonic bought them tickets to sit next to each other but when they got on to the plane thing went bad the flight attendant said " no boy and boy together" luckily Soundis was the enforcer or a distraction maker and he said "the two tailed fox was a girl." Which was a lie but the rolled with it so Xonic and Sails sat in their seats and happily they sat next to each other.

Chapter 3: Emerald Hill Zone

Xonic woke up to see that Sails was falling out of the plane Xonic opened the window luckily the plane was only 6 feet off the ground so Xonic jumped off and ran at the normal max 270 then he had wind blowing toward him so he went an extra 80 miles so he went 280 miles per hour which he needed two more miles per hour but he pushed and caught Sails "Gotcha buddy!" Xonic said in a relief that he saved Sails Soundis yelling said "is he ok?" Xonic said "yes he is!" Sails woke up seeing that he's laying on Xonic's arms as Xonic ran to see if there was a rental house Sails asked "where are we Xonic?"

Xonic looked down at the tired light purple fox and said "Hey bud you blacked out on me. So I've been carrying you for 2 hours now but we can stop for you take a nap I could use one." Sails flat out dropped to the ground and slept same goes for Xonic


	3. The Xonic and Sails 2 chapters 4-5

Chapter 4: Symptoms episode

When Xonic woke up from his nap it was 6:40 pm Sails didn't wake up so Xonic picked him up and carried him again but first the hedgehog checked the fox's forehead by putting his bare hand on the fox's forehead Xonic shook his head Sails had a fever.

"Great Sails has a fever." Xonic said as he put his glove back on his hand. Then he picked up Sails and ran at a decent pace.

A bit later they found a cottage so Xonic knocked on the door. Knock knock "Xonic I don't feel good." Sails said weakly

Xonic said "I checked your forehead earlier and your forehead was hot." And the hedgehog meant it. The door opened an hour later a male Armadillo opened the and saw the predicament and asked the hedgehog "Who are you and why are you carrying a two tailed fox?" Xonic replied "I'm Xonic and why am I carrying this two tailed fox? He is my adopted brother and he is sick like fever sick."

The Armadillo said "how old are you two?" Xonic said "I'm 14 my buddy is 7."

The Armadillo said "ok but I'll let you in on one condition." Xonic nodded slowly and said "ok go on." The before the Armadillo could say a thing Sails coughed like he had bronchitis but Xonic could tell the difference between bronchitis and a part of fever symptoms luckily both Xonic and the Armadillo looked away from Sails so they won't catch what ever Sails had.

The Armadillo said "you know what never mind. Come on in."

Chapter 5: many naps of concern

Sails woke and looked around and saw Xonic sitting on a couch looking super worried about the poor fox. "Xonic *cough* am I gonna be okay?" Xonic said "yes I've had something similar to what you have but worse."

The fox fainted. Laying there on a recliner

Xonic said "Sails? Sails? Wake up buddy."

Sails was in near hospital sick Xonic asked the armadillo "is there hospitals around I need to get my buddy to a hospital soon he is only 7 years old." The armadillo said "the nearest is in Aquatic Ruin Zone which is 100,000 miles away there is no wa-." Before the armadillo could say any more the hedgehog picked up the fox and ran at the maximum speed he could "thank man for telling me were the hospital is. bye!" Xonic said well running

"Sails, I'll get you to an hospital if it's the last thing I do." Xonic said hoping that the fox is going to be ok.


	4. The Xonic and Sails story 2 chapters 6-7

Chapter 6: the Hospital's stupidity trap

Xonic has been running for 6 hours but he couldn't run any more and the water was rising and he resized he was in Aquatic Ruin Zone so he picked up the fox and jogged to the hospital and Xonic wasn't feeling the best but he a cold so he asked if he can be where Sails is the hospital hedgehogs and foxes and armadillos said in unison "No!" Xonic rolled his eyes and showed them the papers of Sails' adoption with what Xonic could do if Sails was sick in a hospital. And they said 'Get out' Xonic ignored them and searched every nook and cranny of the place with incredible speeds and he found Sails in a surgery room and the fox saw Xonic and kicked the surgeon in the face before the surgery could take place and Xonic kicked the door open and dodged and objects and other obstacles they threw in the way but Xonic was way too quick for them and he grabbed Sails and jump onto a window sill and a hospital surgeon which is a hedgehog who was about to chop off one Sails' tails and Xonic called him and the rest of the staff there 'hospital animal stupids' out loud and jumped out the window and breaking the window that Xonic jumped out of with Sails in arms he put and 'L' signal on his head and as if on cue the whole hospital sunk under water and Xonic looked down at the fox in Xonic's arms and asked "are you okay buddy?" And another question that Xonic asked was "any glass get on you?" The fox weakly and tiredly shook his head very slowly basically saying 'no' and the fox said weakly "no glass got on me Xonic you jumped out that window fast."

Xonic pulled one of his gloves off and checked the fox's forehead and Xonic calmed down in a relief that Sails doesn't have a fever but the coughing is still there but Xonic didn't care he saved Sails for the 4th time and the fox fell asleep Xonic smiled at the light purple fox and ran to Emerald Hill Zone's airport and demanded to go back early because Xonic's adopted brother was going to be sick.

Chapter 7: An airport threat

After arguing with the manager of the airport he kept saying 'no.' To '"GET OUT YOU CHILD WHERE IS YOUR PARENTS YOU DEFIANT CHILD I AT THIS POINT I HEAR BY BAN YOU FROM THIS AIRPORT" Xonic took a reasonable confidence mixed with defiance "Oh you are a rude and not reasonable hedgehog sir I don't have patience for this nor do I have parents nor will I accept getting adopted to get parents bye MORON!" Xonic didn't leave he ran to the plane dock at a decent speed of 10 miles per hour than when there was no hedgehogs or other species around he ran at an almost unstoppable speed of 999 miles per hour and Xonic didn't care he barely made the plane back to Station Square then some thing wasn't right Sails wasn't with Xonic then he ran to the flight attendant and asked "Excuse me ma'am can I get off I need to get my adopted brother!" Xonic said politely then to his surprise the plane was already was 10 feet and the flight attendant said "sorry sir but where is your parents and to answer your question no we cannot let you off or land the plane your brother is going to an orphanage." Xonic showed the flight attendant the card that says if the sky blue hedgehog's adopted brother is sent to an orphanage without a permit or consent of the Sky blue hedgehog and the consent of the Station Square orphanage which for a permit for this re adopted child of this light blue hedgehog is an fee of $9999999999999999999 and with a tax of $9999999999999999999 and it's illegal to send this adopted child to an orphanage without fulfilling any any of these conditions will either A. Shutdown your business forever with no way of getting a second chance at getting the business back without giving the child back the light blue hedgehog or B give back the child ASAP with cancellation of any and all adoptions this child maybe going on and if the child is adopted and or stolen your company is fine because of child abduction and kidnapping and the light blue hedgehog is allowed to ask any demands and they have to happen or else he can run and break stuff to get the adopted brother that this light blue hedgehog is also has the right in these conditions can jump of a plain or a window kick open a door or other things

Card made in Station Square Orphanage center. The flight attendant threw the card off the plane and said "now you don't have any special permission now do you?"

Xonic wasn't in the mood and he straight up slapped the in the face flight attendant and the hedgehog, Xonic said "actually I do I have extra permission if the card is out of my reach such as slapping the person who took my card that goes for throwing it out a door and or window look at this paper now!" The paper says if the card is out of the light blue hedgehog's reach then he gets extra permissions and he cannot kill the person or people but can hurt the person or people who made the card out of reach and if you destroyed the card must follow his decision and or demands immediately when he makes them and he has the rights to this because this paper is typed with cooperation with the World Federal Government Lawmakers ps: you must replace the card this light blue hedgehog if you threw it from high place or if it's destroyed etc

Xonic said "see you cannot make me have no extra permission there is at this point no escaping this even if you destroy these papers I have the WFGLM's phone number and then your goners at that point now land this plane and get my brother back ASAP you have no choice and they told me these rights and permissions well some of the permissions I can still use but still you do it or your company is going to be demolished forever." The pilot and copilot lowered the plane to 8 feet and Xonic said "ALL PASSENGERS YOU DON'T HAVE TO HELP BUT YOU CAN IF YOU WANT TO!" Xonic yelled to the all of the staff in the airport "ALRIGHT COME HERE FLIGHT ATTENDANT THAT WAS GOING TO STATION SQUARE RIGHT NOW!" The flight attendant came and said "what child!" Xonic said firmly but loud enough that the all the staff to hear "Tell you coworkers and the rest of the staff what permissions and tell theme who co-typed this paper said please!" The flight attendant declined and Xonic said "never mind." Xonic ran around the airport and found out that Sails was 'illegally adopted' and going to Metal Harbor Xonic ran at the Speeds he has never reached before he went 1999 to 2000 miles per hour and he reached the plane's wing and grabbed the wing Sails saw Xonic and banged on the window and Xonic nearly fell off and he got up the wing and curled up into a ball and did the famous spindash and broke the window and grabbed Sails and said "look at this paper sir I'll let you go but you did break a law but bye!" luckily the plane that was going to Station Square was right next to the other plane the flight attendant on the metal harbor boarded up the window and Xonic jumped plane to plane with risking his life for Sails and also risking his little brother's life and signaled to open the emergency hatch and they happily enjoyed the fly home.

The end for part 2


End file.
